Wolves Of Mibu Wikia:Discord policy
This page describes our Discord's Guidelines/Rules that all users must follow. The page also list additional information about the discord server. This server is used to chat about gaming mainly but can be also be used to chat about life as well. Our Discord ╠════════════╡ ������ ╞════════════╣ To maintain a friendly, mature and fun experience within our community's Discord, we ask each user to adhere to the below set of rules. The desire of this community is to allow an enjoyable environment for the community as a whole. Any deviation thereof may result in removal at the admin's discretion. Joining The Server ╠════════════╡ ������ ╞════════════╣ The following shows how to properly get into the server without issue: # Join the server by following this link. However, if you don't have a discord account, we recommend that you please do make one. # Read the #rules-and-info channel for rules and any other information. # Agree to the rules of the server by clicking the green tick emote to give access to the full server. # Optional You can give yourself any of the roles in the Assign Roles section, please be sure to pick the roles you want (Some may spam you with hidden chat channels eg. Pokemon Trainer) Rules ╠═══════════════════╡ ������ ╞═══════════════════╣ *'Rule #1' - Always be Kind, Courteous and Respectful. Please be kind, Courteous and Respectful. remember that it's not just you in a channel and a channel is just as much yours as the next user. Give the respect you want to receive. *'Rule #2' - No forms of harassment/Discrimination/Racism. Any form of harassment/discrimination/Racism is not allowed on the server. We do not want this kind of behaviour on our server. If you ever feel like you are being harassed or bullied, please contact a staff member, we will try our best to resolve the issue to the best of our ability. * Rule #3 - Controversial topics. Discussions about controversial topics, eg: Politics, Sexuality, Religion, Ethnicity, Ideologies, are only allowed whilst all members taking part are respectful, calm and don't provoke unnecessary drama. *'Rule #4' - No spam. Please do not spam on the server, and just for reference, spam could be and is not limited to, pings, repeated phrases/emojis/attachments, a large number of messages sent in a short amount of time, hot mic-ing, or channel hopping (switching channels in quick succession for either positive or negative purposes). * Rule #5 - No Cheating/Glitching/Exploiting. We do not allow/condone any kind of Cheating, Glitching, or Exploiting. Any of these things will result in an immediate permanent ban on all of our servers. * Rule #6 - No misinformation, illegal activities/actions or impersonation. This community does not allow any kind of misinformation, illegal activities/actions or impersonation this includes but is not limited to; scamming, impersonating a staff member or any other user, hacking/(DDoSing/DoSing)/Stealing information, etc. (If necessary actions will be reported to law enforcement) *'Rule #7' - Self-Advertising Only. We do not want advertising to happen on the server. For things such as self-advertising please keep it in #promote-yea-self channel (Twitch/Youtube, Discord invites, websites & videos) if you have any questions please ask a staff member. *'Rule #8' - Please find the right channel. Keep all content in the specified channels. More details on specific channels below. *'Rule #9' - Follow Discord ToS. This one should be obvious, don't do anything you shouldn't. Please visit "https://discordapp.com/terms" & "https://discordapp.com/guidelines" for more info! Finally, please accept Staff judgement. We have the final say on anything related to these rules, or anything else that may happen. Channels ╠═══════════════════╡ ������ ╞═══════════════════╣ �� Important �� #��rules-and-info: Community rules and info #��announcements: Community-wide and media announcements #��guild-announcements: Announcements related to the Guild �� Chat �� #welcome: Welcome new members #general: For all your discussions #gaming: Gaming discussions #off-topic: Random discussions and media #real-talk: Vent about things �� Fun Chat �� #creative: The place for your creative minds to shine! #memes: For all those memes you had stored up for so long! #bots: Bot commands #promote-yea-self: Promote yourself here, don't let your dreams be dreams. DO IT! #pokémon: Gotta Catch 'Em All #poké-battles: Go Pokémon Here, I choose you! ���� Guild ���� #guild: Guild discussions #raiding: Raid discussions Staff Roles ╠═══════════════════╡ ������ ╞═══════════════════╣ This is the community's own bot!! Community's Founder Leaders of the Community are the people that Administrator this server. They keep an eye over & manage the server by kicking, banning & muting, etc. are the people that moderator this server. They keep an eye over & manage the chat by cleaning up spam, kicking & muting, etc. are the people that help around the server. They keep an eye over chat & and can help with questions. These People will help to ask any questions you have. These People will help to ask any questions you have. Community's Developers, Designers, Etc... Server Bots. Assign Roles ╠═══════════════════╡ ������ ╞═══════════════════╣ ⚠️You can assign yourself a role by clicking the emotes below; Helpful Things to Know ╠═══════════════════╡ ������ ╞═══════════════════╣ ⚠️Remember to go into your "User Settings -> Text and Images" to make sure "Show Emoji Reactions" is checked! ��Use CTRL + P to see channel pins! ��Use CTRL + R to refresh Discord! Category:Policy